The problem of human exposure to methyl mercury will continue as long as mercury is found in our lakes and streams. Recent evidence has indicated that there is potential danger to humans exposed to subtoxic amounts of methyl mercury. A new compound, dehydrodithizone, is proposed for study as a new treatment to clear methyl mercury from the body because of its selectivity for mercury and its having other advantageous properties. Systematic evaluation of present treatments is also proposed with the hope that drugs can be combined to give more effective therapy when their mechanisms of action on methyl mercury toxicity are understood. Study of some of the biochemical actions of methyl mercury on liver microsomes and the developing blood-brain barrier is proposed.